The Heart Won't Lie
by KellethMetheus
Summary: After returning from Atlantis, Sam must attend a reception in DC, where Jack will be. She had only seen him a few times since she left him to fight the Ori. She must decide if she loves him more than she fears the pain she left behind. RNR COMPLETE!
1. Hope survives

**Author's note**: If you have read **Always** this **was** to be the end of it, but I could seem to drag it out for the next two seasons with only the little crumbs they gave us. So I ended it where I did and it worked much better. I had this huge chunk of writing that I loved and so I made it into it's own story. I added some new pieces to it when I created the new story. T**his is not a sequel to Always **but a stand alone story. It was one of the first pieces of SG-1 that I wrote.

I was listening to _The Heart Won't Lie_ By Reba and Vince Gill and the song just fit Jack and Sam. It's not a song fic, but the song was in my mind when I wrote it. Then when I learned she went to Atlantis, a fic was born. I tweaked it a bit and turned it into its own story.

**AN2:** I have made a change. I had George Hammond as a Brigadier General. I remember seeing that in one of my edits, but had to look what exactly he was but forgot to do it. Thank you to Denise M. for pointing it out.

Me again: Thank you to **Judyhild** for going over this one too. She did a great job catching all the little typos that I missed. **:0)**

**Spoilers:** Most of the show. Not in any detail but little bits here and there.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the 10 seasons on DVD, nothing else.

* * *

Walking into the ballroom, Colonel Samantha Carter told herself over and over again in her mind that she did not love him anymore. That part of her life was over and in the past.

One look at him, and she knew the truth, each and every word was a lie. She loved Jack O'Neill and there was no point in trying to run any longer. It was time to face him; she only had to find the courage. Standing alone in the crowded ballroom, freshly returned to Earth from Atlantis, Sam knew that it was time to either end this thing between them forever, or try and make him understand. Everyone seemed to know her, but she recognized no one, except Jack.

Jack O'Neill, the man she had walked away from not once, but twice. Once, when they had been a part of SG-1, but she had not spoken of her feelings in those eight years. In the past, there had always been another enemy to fight. First, there was Apophis, then the Replicators and Anubis, the most frightening of all. Just after they defeated Anubis and thought there was a chance to be happy, the Ori showed up. Again, there was no time or room in their lives for their emotions or a relationship, or so she told herself as she walked away.

When she had hurt him the first time, he was still there when she needed him. He sat beside her and held her as her father slipped away. He was the man who she had promised to wait for until they could be together, until the war was over. In a moment of weakness, she had let her fears lead her away from him into the arms of another man.

Then, when her father had died, and she ended it with Pete, she thought they had a chance to be together. The war was over and they had won. They should have been happy, but their lives seemed to be some horrible joke. Just as they held happiness in their arms, it was snatched away and Sam fled from the pain. Everyone expected Jack to be the one who did that, after all, he had done it before. Instead, she was the one who shut everyone out, she was the one who left in the end. The first time she had run from him, it was Jack's understanding that had pulled them through, but she wasn't sure he had any left, not after what she had done.

She wished her father was here; he would have helped her through that black time and forced her to deal with the pain, like he had when her mother died. Dad. It still hurt to think of his loss, he was supposed to live so much longer than she was. He should have been able to see her children and hold them. It had been three years, but it still hurt and she missed talking to him and having his counsel.

Not long after his death, she had transferred to Area 51 and Jack went to Washington. It was the chance they had been waiting for, a chance to be together. All too soon, everything fell apart and she gave into her fears, breaking his heart and her own. She used the new Ori threat, but it was pain and fear that caused her to walk away from the only man she would ever love. Telling both him and herself that the world needed her to save it again.

Studying him from across the room, Sam just watched him for a moment. Happy that he was alive and well. Jack O'Neill stood tall and handsome in his dress blues. His grey hair, probably neat at the beginning of the night, was now in disarray from his frustrated fingers.

Her eyes strayed to the eagles pinned to her shoulder, they were his eagles and he had pinned them there. It had been one of the hardest days of her life. She knew what people expected to see and so they both had played their part. No one knew about their separation. Only she could read his eyes and see his emotions for just a second as he saluted her. Did he really still love her? It had been there just for a heartbeat and then shut away. She thought it was over. He had never come after her or tried to talk to her about why she left. Their only contact was a short message left on their answering machine telling him she wasn't coming back.

Afraid of all the emotion swirling around in her, Sam had fled the ceremony afraid of what might happen if she talked to him. What would he say, or she, for that matter? How can you tell the man you love that you are sorry for walking out without a word.

After this time could he still "Care about her more than he should"? After Pete and the pain she had caused him by lying to herself, and Jack? He had forgiven her and given her another chance, but would he do it again? How much love did this man have for her, did she deserve it?

But now, the only thing that stood between her and Jack was the distance across the room and her fear. A fear that it wouldn't be all that she hoped. That it would not work out between them and she would be alone, still loving Jack.

The fear, that since they last spoke, he had moved on and found someone else. Since her return, she had picked up the phone only to put it back down, afraid who would answer. It would be better to have hope than lose all her dreams.

A child with Jack's dark eyes and cheeky smile. The image of him holding the baby close hovered just before her eyes. Shutting her eyes, she fought the tears that threatened to spill out. She could not stray there with her thoughts, they would shatter her.

"Colonel Carter." her eyes opened to see a retired Lieutenant General Hammond standing in front of her. While she talked to George, as he told her to call her now, her eyes sought out Jack O'Neill across the room. After all these years, they were still so close yet so far apart. She smiled at the cliché, Jack hated them. In this case it was true - all too true.

His eyes met hers and his expression changed, from a man truly bored, to a man who had just been gifted with the best present ever. Muttering something to the person who he was speaking to, Jack took two steps toward her, only to be stopped by someone else. His body language screamed his frustration and Sam had to smile, only someone who knew him well could tell.

Sam and George spoke a while before he moved on. People nodded to her, but no one stopped to talk. It seemed that they thought her unapproachable; she was a hero after all. She wanted to run, but she was frozen in place while he drew closer. One step forward, two back again.

Her fears gripped her, their feelings had been long set aside in the name of earth and keeping the universe safe for the children they might never have. Could it really work between them or had they placed each other on unreachable pedestals? Maybe they had forgotten what it meant to love someone and to be allowed to touch them. Could they find each other through the layers of hurt and pain? Hope blossomed and died again as she gave into her fears and fled. He had not followed before; he would not do it now.

* * *

Jack knew the instant Sam walked into the room but he had been conversation with some ambassador or another. It was amazing that it, whatever they had, was still there between them, tying them together and ripping them apart.

As soon as he could, he looked over at her. It hurt; he had tried for so long to stay away from her, but to be there if she needed him. It was a fine line that he walked as the CO of SG-1 and sometimes, one or the other of them slipped, but not in the last two and a half years. Not being with her everyday had allowed him to build up walls for when they were together.

He had tried to give her the space to live her life, to find someone else to love. She deserved someone so much better than him. A better man, whose soul was not so black, marred with scars and stained with so much blood. A soldier sometimes does horrible things for God and country.

One look, told him it hadn't worked, and it never would. In two other realities, they had loved one another until one or the other had died, and the same was true for this one. Even Pete and her engagement to him, had not come between them, not really.

When he stuck his head in that stupid ancient device again, she had come to him, to tell him how she felt, twice. It was the same when Janet died and he came too close to dying again, she was there with her heart in her eyes. He had to just nod and smile, stopping her from saying those words out loud with his soft, "C'me're" and a hug. That was dangerous enough, to have Sam Carter in his arms, knowing she would never be his to love.

It would have caused too many problems and let too much out of the room. It would have all come rushing out and consumed them. No matter how hard they tried to stay away from each other, fate pulled them back together in some cosmic joke. Like the time all the alternate SG-1 teams came through the gate. Every one of those Carter's had their Jack in their lives, all except his, because he let her go without a fight. He had been hurt too much to do anything but watch her walk out of his life.

The few times they had been able to touch, it had been heaven, only to plunge them into hell. Their love had burned hot, only to die, the ashes scattered in the name of earth and regulations.

Now seeing her again, alive and beautiful, it was all there rising to the surface, and he was too weary to pretend anymore. They weren't getting any younger and it was time to put up or shut up. He wanted to cross the room and take her in to his arms and kiss her just like he did in the time loop, rumor and everything else be damned. It was time to see if his dreams and hope had any place in reality.

They waited for so long, and now nothing stood in their way but his own fears and pain. Fear that he had waited too long again. After Charlie died and he went to Abydos, he never wanted another child until he met Carter. It was a chance for too much pain. Now after all this time, would he ever hold a child with Carter's blue eyes? Was it too late? Had she found someone else to love her?

Her eyes told him that it wasn't, but she had looked at him like that before when she was with someone else. Then she smiled her smile that was only for him and he knew she felt the same way despite her actions or his. George hugged her and disappeared in the crowd, leaving her alone.

The Russian ambassador stopped him to say how grateful she was yadda yadda and more yadda. He shook her hand, murmured how nice it was to meet her, and walked away to meet Carter. Every advance he made, Jack was halted by someone who wished to speak to him. He was a powerful man in Washington now and he had to do a little smoosing, even though he hated it. By the time he reached the spot where she stood, Carter was no longer there.

Running his hand through his hair in frustration, he wondered where she had gone. Turning his gaze around the room he tried to guess where she went. He felt his hope die a little.

George came over, "Try the courtyard, son. Don't forget she was hurting when she left, just as much as you. It's time to end this. I love the both of you and I hate to see you this way. Don't let her leave without talking to you, Jack." The older man patted his shoulder and walked away a few steps before stopping, "She needs to face it. Stop her from running, you need to as well."

With a determined look on his face Jack left the ballroom and George, ignoring the calls for him to stop.

* * *

Once out in the domed courtyard, he began to look for Sam. He found her sitting alone looking up, through the glass, at the stars. Turning her head at the sound of his approach, the light reflected off a single tear as it trailed down her cheek.

Seeing Sam like this hit him like a punch in the gut. In the ten years he had known her, he could count on one hand the times he had seen her cry. Even that horrible day when their world fell apart two and a half years ago, there had been no tears.

Now that he had her alone and nothing between them, Jack had no idea what to say to get her to come back to him.

* * *

Sam sat down heavily on the stone bench, she couldn't do this. She thought that she could see him and feel nothing, but one look and it was all rushing over her, dragging her under again. It hurt too much, it was too late. Too much time had passed and she had hurt him too much. Could she really expect him to still love her after all this time and what she had done? She was the one who had said goodbye twice, and crushed his heart as she did it.

Sighing, she stood, only to come face to face with the cause for her tears, Jack O'Neill. "Sir?!"

He looked even better up close. She itched to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him and to tell him everything she had always wanted to say but could not. Everything that they shut up in that room, but her fears still controlled her movements and kept her imprisoned.

"Carter, were you gonna leave without saying goodbye, or hello for that matter?" Jack asked in his sarcastic way, but his smile took the edge off his words.

Flustered she said, "No, I..." Turning away she tried to hide the tears that fell.

"Carter-Sam it's time to stop this. We have given up so much-too much and I can't do it anymore. I still love you and I want to try again." He paused, running his hands through his hair trying to gain control of his emotions. "I need to know if I waited too long." He turned her face back to him catching her tears with his thumb.

Sitting down beside her on the bench, he waited for her to speak. When she did not, he dropped her hand. "It's too late. You found someone else. It's Mitchell isn't it." His words were not questions.

She pulled away from his touch, it was too gentle, so much more than she deserved. He should be angry and hate her for what she had done to him. He deserved to know the truth about how she felt. Then, it would be in his hands to decide where to go from there. "No, Cam and I aren't like that. He's like Daniel, my brother. Maybe if I hadn't met you, I would have, could have, but-there was you. There was always you. No one else, not even Pete, means more to me."

"Do you mean it? I was so afraid that you had found someone else. After you left me and rejoined SG-1, I heard rumours much like I used to about us. Only this time, they were about you and Mitchell. I stayed away, afraid that you loved him, that you had moved on, but until you were married, I never gave up hope. Hope that you would come home to me."

He paused and drew a breath, reaching out to take her hand, "I mean we locked it away it that room for so long. You don't know how many times I wanted to kick that stupid door in, but I couldn't. Then we let it all out and we were happy. When you left, I just shoved it all back into that room. I thought that you realized I wasn't worth it and you wanted out of our marriage. "He stood, sighing as he ran his finger through his hair in frustration at himself, and her, for being so stupid and wasting so much time.

"Then Teal'c told me about what happened in the time bubble. That you missed me and that you still loved me years later even knowing that everything had changed for you. I saw that you needed to know how I felt. Sam, we were good together, and I want that back, it doesn't matter you left me. I just want you to come back to me. If we haven't kicked this thing between us after ten years, I don't think we ever will. "

She opened her mouth to speak but he continued on with what he had to say as though if he stopped it would all be gone, "Just when I felt that you ready to try again, you were promoted and assigned to Atlantis. I gave you my eagles hoping that it would be a peace offering. That it would be enough to show you that I wasn't mad any longer, if I ever was, but you never came to me. The day you left, I was trying to get to the SGC. I didn't want you to leave without my telling you, that I still loved you and I had forgiven you so long ago. I walked right out of a meeting with the joint chiefs to try and get to you, but I was too late. I arrived just in time to see you vanish in the Asgard beam. I called your name but you didn't hear me. They offered to let me talk to you when you arrived, but there was nothing I wanted to say to you with an audience."

Her voice was quiet, "I did hear you but I thought it was just my imagination. I heard desperation, hope and love in that one word. Once I got to Atlantis, I told myself that it wasn't you. How can you still love me after what I did?"

He looked up and cupped her face in his hands, "I don't want to wait any longer. I love you, Sam. I want you beside me as my wife because it hurts too much to be away from you. I need you by my side when I wake, throughout the day and in the middle of the night when I have those dreams. I miss you."

More tears ran down her cheeks, swallowing, she began to speak, "I picked up the phone but I was so afraid that you'd found someone else. That another woman would answer the phone. I would come by your house and leave without seeing you. I was afraid that I waited too long to speak up. You've always been there when I needed you, even after I hurt you. I didn't think you could forgive me for walking away from you. I thought that I had hurt you too much. I just left. You were hurting, but you didn't pull away from me. I was the one to do that, you were only trying to get me to talk, cry or anything, but instead I just left. I couldn't stand to look at that room anymore. It mocked me because our child would never sleep in there again. She died, and it hurt me."

"Sam, I was there, all you had to do was look. I wanted to share the pain. I loved Grace too. She never had a chance to live, but we could have tried again. They told us that losing her was a chance. It just hurt us more than we thought. They said that there was nothing anyone could have done. She was beautiful and I buried her beside Charlie. Sam, please come home to me."

Reaching up, she touched his face and he turned into her hand kissing it. "How can you want me back after all this time and what I did. Why now, Jack, after all this time. It's been two and a half years since she died." Her voice broke.

"Her name was Grace, and she was our daughter. I ran out of excuses to stay away. When they sent you to Atlantis, I realized that I was the one being stupid now. If you weren't going to come to me, I was going to come to you.

"It hurt when I woke up the morning before Grace's funeral and you were gone. At first I thought you had gone for a walk and you would be back. None of your things were gone. That hurt the most, you left everything of our lives together behind. You didn't take your rings or anything of Grace's. I waited for you to realize that her death was not your fault. She had a hole in her heart and her blood type made it impossible to find a donor in time."

She was angry now. "You make it sound so simple, as though it was just a rare blood type and there were no donors available. It was the naquada in her blood, that I passed on to her. I killed our daughter, Jack. My body gave her life and then it killed her."

Grabbing her shoulders, he stopped her from turning away, "Stop it. You didn't kill Grace. You have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. They had no idea about the heart defect until she was born. There was nothing we could have done to prevent it."

With a sharp twist of her shoulder, she freed herself from his grasp and he let her go. Her voice was harsh and mean when she spoke, "Like you did with Charlie?" She wanted to send him into retreat and leave her alone and not make her face this. She wasn't sure what she thought would happen when she saw him again. Maybe they would just move on and pretend that Grace never existed.

Jack O'Neill surprised her and stood his ground. "Yes, exactly like that. I could have prevented his death if I had bought a new lock box for my gun when it broke. I carry some of the blame but not all of it. Charlie knew better, he knew he shouldn't touch my gun. I'm not at fault for his choices, only mine, just like you. You chose to leave me to stand alone at Grace's grave. Charlie was a tragedy and so was Grace, but I faced them. Have you faced her death, Sam? Have you mourned our little girl?"

Sam trembled at his words; he knew that she had not cried for Grace. She had cried for herself, and for the pain she caused Jack, but never for Grace. "It's all right to remember the good days, Sam. In those few months, we had so many good memories. We loved her and gave her the best life we could. Don't punish her for dying, remember our little girl Sam. Remember how much you loved her."

From the pocket of his jacket, he took out a picture he carried there right over his heart. He placed it in her hands. Sam looked down at the creased photograph. She saw herself smiling at the camera with Grace in her arms and Jack sitting on the bed beside her with his arm around her. They looked so happy, they had been so happy. Tears started to fall and sobs came after them. Jack pulled her into his arms and held her while she mourned for their child.

Holding her he spoke, "How could I not love you? I was angry with you, but only for leaving me, not because of Grace. I need you in my life. Both Grace and Charlie are here in my heart and someday we will see them again. I have to believe that. This life can't be it, whether we turn into energy or something else. I can remember the good times, but it's time to create more good memories. Stop dwelling on those few horrible moments and remember all the good days. Come back to me Sam, I need you. I need to know if this is what you want, or if you have to let me go. It's your choice, you left, and you have to end this. You know what I want, what do you?" He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "Let me love you."

Her voice trembled as she spoke, "Jack, I..." She wanted back into his life, but was she worthy to stand by his side after leaving him to mourn their daughter alone?

Reaching into his pocket, he removed a ring box. Taking her hand, he slipped the rings back on to her finger, "I've carried these for such a long time. Come home to me and be my wife again. Please."

Sam looked down at the rings on her finger amazed. After all the pain, and both of them being stubborn, this was happening. He still loved her and she loved him. Nothing was keeping them apart except her. Could they really do this, could they love each other? Without destroying the world and each other?

Her mind kept flowing until he spoke again, "Carter, Sam, I'm floundering here."

Her eyes lifted from the rings to meet his, and she knew they had to try, she knew they would make it this time. Then she smiled that smile and he knew it was yes. Holding out his hand, he lead her home where he showed her how much he missed her. And hope was alive once more.

* * *

What do you think. Did I make you cry? I did when I read this just before posting it. I admit it. I couldn't leave them there and so there is a second chapter. Let me know like it or hate it....

* * *


	2. Hope Flourishes

**Author's note**: Here is the second Chapter of this fic. I hope that everyone enjoys it. It was much harder to right that the first one but once I figured it out it wrote itself. Some one requested a chapter with the background and what happened earlier. I looked at putting it in this one but it just didn't fit. If you are interested let me know in a review and I will see what I can do.

Disclaimer: I only own the ten seasons on DVD, nothing else. I know that.

* * *

Sam waddled down the hallway of the SGC with Jack's hand clutched tightly in hers. Another contraction shot through her and she tried to endure. He wrapped his arms around her as she weathered the pain. Almost as soon as it began, it was over. Taking deep breaths, she tried to relax in his arms as she prepared for the next one in less than five minutes.

"Take me back to the room. I want to lie down again. It's time for them to assess me again. Are we sure everything is fine?" her voice was full of panic. They had lost Grace and she couldn't go through that again.

Calmly, Jack lead her back to the room, "Sam, nothing is wrong. The new Asgard medical scanners said there was nothing wrong with you or the baby. Stop worrying. They checked the heart and everything else you asked about three separate times. There was nothing wrong with her. She's perfect." He wasn't angry with her, but he was getting a little tired of her panic. He wished this little bundle of joy would get here so Sam could relax, at least as much as a new mother could.

Back in the room they'd been assigned, Jack helped her lie down again. As she sipped the cup of ice water, Jack looked around the room. So much had happened here in this room: Daniel and her father had died in this room, Carter had laid here brain dead after he had zatted her twice, he had almost died from that ancient virus, Grace had been born and died. Now a new life- their new life, would begin here. Their second chance for a happily ever after. Hope would be born and hope would live.

Looking down at his wife and grasping her hand, Jack could not believe how close they had come to just giving up. If he hadn't had Landry order her to attend that function on her return from Atlantis, they might never have gotten here.

She braced for another contraction and crushed his hand. "Breath Sam, just breath. It will be over soon. Here's Caroline."

The contraction passed and she lay back on the pillows. Sam's thoughts wondered to the day she found out she was pregnant again. It was the day they had travelled to the SGC to attend the extraction ceremony of the last Ba'al clone. Upon her return Caroline had pulled her aside.

* * *

"_Colonel Carter, can I talk to you for a minute." She motioned the older woman to follow her into her office._

_After closing the door, Caroline said, "Colonel, did you know that you were pregnant?" Seeing the other woman's shocked face she continued, "Don't worry about the gate travel that should have no effects on the baby. The Tok'ra assured me after Captain Miller got pregnant."_

_Sam had stood there open mouthed. She and Jack had only been together again for less than a month and she was pregnant already. She was happy and terrified at the same time. What if something went wrong this time? She closed her eyes fighting for control._

_Seeing Sam's reaction, Caroline had her sit down. "I take it this wasn't planned?"_

_Sam looked up. "No, yes. We planned the pregnancy. We just never expected it so soon. It's been less than a month since...." she trailed off. Not a lot of people knew what had really happened between her and Jack._

_Caroline relaxed. The Colonel was surprised, a good kind of surprise. As a doctor at the SGC, she didn't get to give people much good news and she was glad for the chance. She had seen how devastated Sam had been when they had been unable to save Grace. If they had the technology they had now it would have been different. Sam and Jack would still have their little girl, but that was the past and now they had a new future._

"_Congratulations Colonel. Why don't I get the General in here and you can tell him." Caroline left the room and Jack entered._

_Apprehensively, he took her hand, "Is everything all right. You look a little white. Dr. Lamb said you have something to tell me."_

_She smiled her million mega watt smile to show him that everything was all right as she gathered her thoughts. "Sit down; I have some news for you."_

_Still unsure, he sat down beside her and took her hand. "What is it; you don't have some strange flu virus do you? You haven't gone off world since you returned from Atlantis." The last few days, she had been throwing up for most of the day. They had almost not allowed her to go off world, but she insisted she was fine._

_Her smile got bigger. "Nothing like that. I don't have the flu, strange or otherwise, but I won't be better for nine months."_

_Nodding his head, "Oh, Okay." Happy that she would be fine and nothing was wrong. _

_Touching his face, she sighed. He was still oblivious to what she was talking about. It was time to stop being vague. "Jack, I'm pregnant, you will be a daddy in about eight months."_

_Jumping to his feet Jack said, "Pregnant, your pregnant? So quickly, is that normal?" he asked worried. It had taken a long time with Charlie. Grace had not taken very long, but more than a month._

"_Yes, I wasn't on birth control this time. It had lapsed while I was in Atlantis. Everything was so crazy that I never had a chance to get my next shot. I was just waiting until everything settled down. Then I was ordered home and, well, you know the rest. So there was no waiting this time. Are you happy?" She stood and crossed the room to where he stood. Reaching out, she took his hand needing to touch him._

_There was no hesitation. "I'm ecstatic. Sam, how are you?" He knelt down and reverently touched her still flat belly._

"_Fine, but scared, Jack. I don't want to lose this child as well. I can't." Her voice trembled and a tear escaped her tightly shut eyes._

_He cupped her face and squeezed it with his free hand, "Sam look at me." Her blue eyes focused on his brown ones. "No matter what happens, we'll get through it together. I won't let leave you or let you leave me again. Together forever."_

_He waited until she nodded and then pulled her into his arms and let her cry. Giving her a few minutes to gain control again, he asked, "You all right now?" She nodded, "Now I want you to sit here and I will go talk to Dr. Lamb and get some information about what we should be doing. Also we're going to make use of that new Asgard Medical Scanner you built to check out the baby. I'll be right back."_

_Leaving the room whistling a tuneless song, Jack closed the door to give her some privacy. A few minutes later Dr. Lamb had returned and set up the various appointments. Jack had been right, they had found nothing wrong with the baby, but Sam still worried. She just had to have hope that the baby would be fine....._

* * *

"Sam, Sam, are you all right?" Jack shook her gently, pulling her from the memory.

Opening her eyes, she saw Jack and Caroline standing there. "How are you feeling?" The other woman asked her, taking her pulse and then attaching the monitors.

"Fine, but a little tired. I want my baby. The usual labor things." Sam told her as another contraction began. "Caroline, I think it's time to push."

Nodding, the doctor disappeared beneath the tented area. "You're right Sam. I see the head. If all goes well, you should be done soon."

Jack slipped in behind her to give her support while she pushed. His mind wandered to their visit to Grace's grave on her birthday.

_It was a chilly day and Sam had stepped away from him at the grave site, dropping to her knees. It had been two and half months since they found out she was pregnant. Touching the words etched into the stone she spoke. "Grace, you're going to have a little brother or sister in a few months. I'm sorry for leaving like I did. I love you and I hope to see you again someday. I wish you were still with us. You would have been a wonderful big sister."_

_Jack knelt down and took her into his arms. "She knows Sam." They held each other while they cried for their little girl. _

"_She's all right. Grace is happy where she is and she wants us to be happy. I just hope that the baby will be okay. Jack she has to be okay."_

_His arms tightened around her. "The Asgard scanner found nothing wrong. We have to hold on to that hope. There's a new life growing inside you and she's fine. Have faith and hope, Sam it's all we can do."_

_Sam nodded, knowing he was right. They had done everything they could to make sure the baby would be healthy and now, they just had to wait and hold on to hope._

_Afterwards, they stopped for a moment at Charlie's grave to tell him the news as well. The two of them had lost so much and now they hoped to rebuild the life they almost lost._

Sam threw her head back, smashing into Jack's nose as she bore down with a another contraction, jolting him from his thoughts. It was so close now. His arms ached to hold their little girl.

From the other end of Sam, he could hear Caroline, "Push Sam with the next one. The head is almost out now. It's almost over now."

Jack could feel her get ready and he whispered in her ear, "Almost there Sammy. A few more pushes and she will be here. I love you and she will love you too."

Through clenched teeth she said, "Me too Jack, me too." her words turned into a groan as she bore down again.

From Caroline came the good news, "The shoulders are out. One more should do it Sam. You're doing great. I promise it will be over soon."

With one more push, the baby slid out into Caroline's waiting hands. "Sam and Jack, you have another daughter."

There was a hushed and heavy silence until the little girl gave a loud lusty cry. It was only then Jack felt Sam relax. Caroline lay the baby on Sam's stomach. "Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?"

The nurse clamped the cord and handed Jack the scissors. The placenta was delivered and the baby was taken aside to have a quick check up and to be weighed.

A few minutes later, she was returned to Sam and Jack, wrapped in a warm blanket. Sam could only stare at the baby cradled in her arms while Jack reached out and brushed his finger along her cheek. "Hello princess. Welcome to the world. I'm your daddy and I love you very much."

The baby seemed to regard him for a moment and then began to cry again. This seemed to snap Sam out of her daze. "It's all right Princess. I'll get you some food. Caroline do you have the milk for her? I think she would like a bottle."

The doctor came over with the bottle and handed it to Sam. Due to the Naquada in her blood, Caroline thought it would be best for Sam to bottle feed. Some of the women around the SGC had volunteered to donate milk for the O'Neill baby. Jack and Sam decided this was the best thing to do for the first three months or so.

Once she was finished her bottle, a nurse took the baby away for a more complete physical, a bath and a quick scan by the Asgard scanner. Sam's eyes followed the baby as she left the room. Jack knew her well enough to know what she wanted. "I'll go with her. That way you can get cleaned up and she won't be alone. Vala is outside, do you want me to send her in?"

Still staring at the door, she nodded. With a quick kiss on her forehead, he left the room to find their little girl.

Outside, he was ambushed by SG-1. They all spoke at once and he couldn't understand anything they said. Lifting his arms, he said, "Hold it." Everyone froze.

"Now Vala, Sam would like your help to get showered. Yes, we have a name for the baby but I'm not telling anyone yet. She's a little girl and I'm following her to watch her first bath. Now if you will excuse me. Everyone else can come and see us in an hour. Now go to the commissary and eat something. Save a blue jell-o for Sam."

Walking away, he whistled the same tuneless song. Walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets, he could remember the day they finally decided on a name for their baby.

* * *

_After an exhausting day at the SGC, Sam had fallen into a fitful sleep. Only to wake a few hours later screaming from a nightmare. He had held her while she tried to stop shaking and was able to talk about it. It was the one thing he had learned from marriage, the bad dreams lost their power once they were shared._

_When she was ready she spoke, "The Goa'uld took our baby and they gave it to the Ori. They burned her for crimes against Origin. I tried to save her but I couldn't. She was always just out of my grasp. Jack, I can't lose her too."_

"_They're all gone. They have no power to hurt us or the baby anymore. Sam, you just have to have hope and faith. The scan said there was nothing wrong with her or her heart. In another month and a half, they will take another look at her just to make sure."_

_Sighing, she said, "I know but I'm so afraid of it happening again. That something will take her away from us too." Suddenly Sam sat up, touching her slightly rounded stomach. "I felt her. She moved, Jack. I felt things before, but this is the first time I'm sure. Put your hand right here and you should be able to feel it."_

_Lifting her shirt, Sam laid his hand just above her belly button. Patiently waiting for the child to move. Five minutes and then ten, they waited only to be rewarded with a light thump against their hands._

_Her voice was so quiet, "Jack, she's really in there. Our little girl is alive and waiting to come out to meet us." _

_Smiling, Jack squeezed her free hand, "You've seen her on screens and heard her heartbeat how many times?"_

"_I know, but this is different. Every day she will remind me that she is there." The baby thumped against their hands again as though agreeing with her mother. Sam looked at him her eyes glowing with hope and happiness._

_It was then that Jack decided on her name. It fit so well and it was just who their little girl was, to both of them._

* * *

Later, when baby O'Neill was back with her mother and father, SG-1 crowded into the room. They oohed and aahed over her ten fingers and toes. Sam was reassured that nothing was wrong with their little girl and was ready to give her a name.

Jack held her up for everyone to see. "Teal'c, Daniel, Vala and Cam. I would like you to meet Nadia Grace O'Neill. She gave us hope for a new life."

Sam grabbed his hand with tears in her eyes. Her own stupidity had almost destroyed her one chance, but here they were with their own little piece of hope to hold on to and they were not going to let her go.

* * *

_Just so all of you know Nadia means hope in Russian and it is my firm belief that Jack can speak it. _Remember if you want more you have to let me know or this is the end. Thanks for reading.


	3. Hope Expands

**Author's Note**: Hello here is the last chapter. It has to be the end, I have too many other stories that need my attention. Thank you to lkhoward88 who pushed me to write this chapter. I was harder to write than I thought it would be. I couldn't just make things up as I went along but had to make it fit with the first chapter, but I finished it! Here it is enjoy.....

Thank you to **lkhoward88** and **SerneBunny** for taking a look at this chapter.

_

* * *

_Jack O'Neill stared at the paper on the table, he really didn't want to be here right now. Today was an anniversary and he should be at home in Colorado Springs with his wife and daughter. Instead he was here listening to people prattle on and on. Now he was tired of being here, it was now or never. He looked at his watch, he was late. The plane he should have been on had left here two hours ago.

Making a choice, he stood, "For crying out loud give the Russians their X303. You're going to anyway, you have to, stop debating and make the call. If you need a vote mine is yes. Now I have somewhere to be." Without further ado, he stood and headed out the door and didn't look back.

As he headed down the stairs, he made a call to see how quickly he could get a flight west. The voice on the other end of the line told him that, if he was there in less than half an hour, there would be one waiting. All he had to do was make a call to his driver, who had been waiting for three hours for him, out front. Usually he drove himself, but on days he was leaving DC, the driver and car was easier.

Leaning back into the seat, he let his mind wander to how close he and Sam had come to not making it this far. It still hurt a little to think of that day, but knowing Sam and Nadia would be there when he arrived eased it considerably.

* * *

_The truck pulled to a stop but neither of them wanted to get out and face the truth. Grace was going to go into that mountain, but she would never come out again. They were taking their little girl in there to die and there was nothing they could do to prevent it. Their only hope was to contact the Asgard and find a miracle for her and them._

_Jack and Sam had very little hope for that miracle. Everyday for the last two months, the entire span of Grace's life, there had been no response. _

"_We have to go inside Sam, there's no where else for us to go." He took her hand, but it was cold._

"_I know. I just don't want to believe it. We gave so much and now we have to give her up too. Jack, it's just not fair."_

_Reaching out to touch her cheek, he said "Nothing has ever been fair for either of us. I love you. It's time to go. Waiting here won't change anything." He opened the door and reached into the backseat for the baby seat that held Grace._

_Linking hands, Jack and Sam headed inside to face the truth._

_Grace lingered for another week before she died in her mother's arms as Jack held on to Sam. As soon as they took Grace, Sam pulled away both physically and mentally, shut herself off from the pain and anything else but her gadgets._

_Leaving the infirmary__,__ she headed to her lab and buried herself in her work. Two days before the funeral__,__ Jack dragged her home to eat and sleep._

_He tried to get her to talk__,__ but she just sat there picking at her food, not really __eating. He would ask her opinion about the funeral, the gathering after, even what dress to put on Grace, but she would only shrug and tell him to decide._

_The night before__,__ he curled up beside her__,__ holding on to her and hoping she would come back to him. That he could stop her from slipping away__,__ but knowing there was nothing he could do until she mourned Grace. _

_When he woke the next morning__,__ she was gone._

* * *

"General O'Neill." A voice broke into his memories as the Sergeant held the door open for him.

"Yes, Miller?" Jack answered, rolling his eyes at the man's instance on opening the door for him. Usually it was a race to see who could get there first. "I see you won today."

The younger man smiled, "Yes, Sir."

Jack couldn't help but smile back. He was on his way home to Sam. "Thanks Sergeant. See you in a few days. I call you guys when I know more."

"Yes, sir." Miller stood at attention and saluted as Jack climbed out of the car.

As he returned the salute, Jack sighed. It was the same with all these boys. No matter how hard he tried to get them to drop the ceremony and the salutes, these boys wouldn't do it. One time he asked one of them why it was so important to them. He had answered that Jack deserved respect and they would give it.

With his own nod to show his respect for them, Jack walked toward the waiting plane. He pulled out his cell phone, answering it. "Sam, I'm boarding the plane. I should be there in a few hours. They tell me about three to five hours depending on the stops."

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of her voice as it came over the line. "You're late. You were supposed to be home in an hour."

"Yeah well, those guys I was meeting with went on and on. I finally told them to decide without me 'cause I was going home. I have to hang up now, we're taking off as soon as I'm on board. I love you." Jack boarded the plane and hung up the phone.

* * *

"See you in a few hours. I love you too." Sam hung up the phone smiling, only to pick it up again and dial another number. "Daniel, you can come and get Nadia now. Jack's on his way home."

"Sure Sam. I'll be there in half an hour. I told Vala that she could help me. I have to pick her up before I get there."

Shaking her head, she wondered just when those two would stop circling each other and realize what was going on between them. "Nadia'll be ready for you when you get here. See you in a few minutes."

Opening the baby's door, Sam saw that Nadia was still asleep. Slipping into the room quietly, Sam gathered all the things Nadia would need for her overnight visit with her Uncle Daniel and Vala.

Dropping it all by the door, she sat down and cuddled the stuffed bunny that was on the table beside the couch. It had been one of Grace's baby shower gifts. Jack had kept everything waiting for her to come and deal with Grace's death. He knew that she would need to say goodbye one day, and she would need to see the room again.

Sighing, she rose to her feet her feet and walked down the hall to Grace's room. Opening the door, she stepped inside. It was exactly the same as the day they took Grace to the mountain. The last time she had been in here was the morning of Grace's funeral.

* * *

_Sam woke with a jerk, she heard Grace crying and she had to get up. Jack's arm tightened around her. She thought about staying for a moment but she knew Grace needed her and she slipped from the bed._

_Pausing to turn on the hall light, Sam opened the door only to be greeted with silence. A heavy silence. Crossing to the crib, she saw it was empty. The memory slapped her in the face. Grace was dead, she had died in Sam's arms from a heart defect and it hurt. The pain shot through her and it was more than she could bear. It brought her to her knees, dry sobs rocked her body._

_Suddenly, she couldn't stay in the room or the house a moment longer. Returning to the bedroom, she grabbed the first clothes she found on the floor__,__ dressing quickly. Pausing only long enough to grab her coat, she left the house._

_At first she was just going for a walk but two hours later when she got close to the house, Sam couldn't make herself go inside._

_The air was a little cold as the wind picked up and Sam shoved her hands into her coat pockets. There she found a credit card. The last time she had been to the grocery store, Sam had been in such a hurry to get home to Grace and Jack that she had shoved it in there. But Grace was no longer there, her room was empty and it would be forever._

_The house was still dark, as Jack slept on unaware of her turmoil. Sam took one last look at her family's home and walked away._

_She had no idea where she was going, only that she needed, and wanted__,__ to out run the pain. Two years later__,__ she was still running and the pain was still there chasing her, never leaving. It was still raw because she had never acknowledged Grace's death or mourned it._

* * *

The ringing of the doorbell pulled Sam from the memory. She placed the bunny beside Grace's photograph; it was the same one Jack had carried next to his heart. It was creased and a little ragged but it held so much meaning to both of them.

With a smile, she closed that door and opened another. Nadia was awake and banging her feet against the end of the crib. At the sound of the door opening, she got to her feet and bounced on the mattress, "Ma, out." Her chubby arms reached out to be picked up.

"Yes, baby. Time to terrorize Uncle Daniel. Let's go let him in."

Vala stood on the step with Daniel. She was practically bouncing. "May I hold her, please?"

Sam understood Vala's baby fetish, her own daughter, Adria, never truly was her daughter, only a tool of the Ori to enter this galaxy. This meant whenever Vala saw a baby, she had to hold it or at least touch it. Sam knew all the signs, Vala had baby fever, and there was only one cure, for her to have a child of her own. Sam hoped that one day Daniel would wake up and see just what was standing there before him. Vala loved him, but she had no idea how to show it. They had both endured so much pain, they deserved to be as happy like her and Jack.

After handing the diaper bag to Daniel, Sam gave Nadia to Vala. "We'll be by tomorrow to pick her up at noon. If there're any problems you can call us."

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong. I have lots of things for Nadia to do. I learned songs and rhymes in case I ever have another baby." Vala looked at Daniel to see if he would look at her, but he stubbornly stared at Nadia. Grabbing his hand, she said, "Time to go Daniel."

As he was pulled away, Daniel said, "Yes, Sam everything will be fine. See you tomorrow."

Laughing, Sam closed the door and began to get ready.

Two hours after the plane took off it landed somewhere in Kansas to drop off a few other Air Force officers. Jack left the plane to grab a bit to eat and re boarded the plane, lying back in the seat. His mind wandered to the morning when he woke up alone without Sam. Not knowing the pain that was to come.

* * *

_Sunlight filtered through the curtains shining right into Jack's eyes. He rolled away from it__,__ reaching for Sam, but found only wrinkled blankets._

_Thinking she must have woken earlier__,__ he slipped from the bed, dressed and went to find her. After searching the house__,__ he found no sign of her. Hoping she had just gone for a walk__,__ he sat down at the table to wait, trying not to let his heart break anymore. He had lost Grace and now he feared Sam as well._

_Two hours later__,__ he was still sitting there__,__ a cold mug in front of him. A knock at the door roused him from his stupor. "Sam?" He rushed to the door to find only Daniel and Teal'c on the other side._

_Seeing his friend's expression__,__ Daniel reached out to him, laying his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Jack, what's wrong? Where's Sam?" He was looking around the room behind Jack._

"_I don't know. I woke up alone and she was gone. I have to get ready for the __funeral, its almost time. Come in while I shower and shave. Come and get me if she calls or comes home."_

* * *

A pocket of turbulence jolted the plane, bringing Jack back to reality. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He was tired and this flight would be another few hours. It was time to have a nap.

Closing his eyes, he wondered what Sam was doing now as he drifted to sleep hoping he would dream about her.

* * *

Sam was racing around the house trying to get all the things she needed before Jack arrived. Dinner was prepped, the table set, and now it was time to turn her thoughts to herself.

Laying back into the bubble bath, she thought back to the day when she realized the mistake she had made, but had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

_It was late one night, SG-1 had returned from a horrible mission. Too much was being lost to the Ori, and all she wanted was Jack, but she was the one who had left. How could she just walk back into his life?_

_Getting up__,__ she picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang once and then twice. "Hello?"__,__ his voice came over the line and tears rolled down her cheeks at the sound of his voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_Sam's hand tightened on the phone and she tried to speak__,__ but it came out a sob and she hung up. A few minutes later__,__ the phone rang, she knew without looking it was him. She didn't answer it, she never did when he called, too ashamed of what she had done and how she had left._

* * *

That was the furthest she ever got to talking to him. She managed to avoid him, even on the day she was made a Colonel. One of the happiest and saddest days of her life.

* * *

_Sam stood in the women's locker room__,__ dressing for the ceremony. Knowing she had to do this but wanting to just run away all the same. It was going to be one of the hardest days of her life; she would have to face Jack for the first time since she walked out the door. Since then__,__ she had managed to avoid him on all of his visits to the SGC, but not this time._

_Finishing the buttons of her shirt__,__ she grabbed the jacket from the hanger, and tried to push away the pain that was always there, it never eased or changed. Where her heart was there was only a dull ache, and she had no idea how to __make it better. It never occurred to her that she was avoiding the only cure._

_Pushing her arms into the coat__,__ she straightened the collar. Putting on her shoes was the last step in forging her armour and turning her into Soldier Sam, it was the only option for making it through today. Taking a deep breath__,__ she checked her appearance in the mirror. _

_No__,__ you couldn't see the dark rings under her eyes_._ Since the end of the Ori threat__,__ she had not been sleeping well. Not enough to do and so she dwelt more about her own problems. Things would be better once she arrived in Atlantis, there were enough problems there to exhaust her and keep her mind occupied and off her pathetic life._

_Entering the Gateroom__,__ she milled with the other officers gathered there until she found Cam and fell into line beside him. Daniel and Teal'c stood on the opposite side with the few civilians of the SGC. She smiled at them__,__ but it didn't quite reach her eyes__,__ it never did anymore not since..._

_Her attention was diverted for her thought by Walter Harriman's voice, "Attention!"_

_The entire group of the military personnel snapped to attention wth one synchronized motion. The two Generals entered the room side by side and moved up to the top of the ramp. At the top__,__ they performed crisp turns to face the gathered crowd. Landry spoke, "At ease." Once again__,__ the entire company moved as one to stand in their semi relaxed state._

_Sam tried hard to focus on Landry as he talked__,__ but her eyes betrayed her and strayed to look at Jack. She had always loved how he looked in his dress blues. That day they had met in the briefing room, if he hadn't opened his mouth__,__ she might have fallen for him right then._

_Their eyes connected, blue met brown. It was electrifying__,__ as always. That charge ran through her reminding her that she still loved him and she always would. Looking at him__,__ a quote she read somewhere ran through her mind, 'He taught me how to love but not to stop'. That was where she was__,__ she loved him and had no idea how to stop doing so_,_ in order to stop her pain and allow her to live again. The other choice was to go home and try again, but how do you apologize for walking away as she did? There was nothing she could say to explain it and she knew it._

_Beside her__,__ Cam nudged her, "Landry called your name. Get up there."_

_Slightly embarrassed__,__ she marched up the ramp to where Landry and Jack waited. She couldn't help remembering the last time she did this, Jack pinned the cluster of silver oak leaves onto her shoulder making her a Lieutenant Colonel. This time it would be Landry, not Jack and she was glad. It would bring her too close to him and she had no idea what she would do._

_She stood before the two men, her heart in her throat. He was so close now__,__ she could smell the aftershave she had bought him their first Christmas together. It was that morning she had told him about the baby. Sam choked that thought, she couldn't think about that now, not ever, it hurt too much. _

_Concentrating on Landry__,__ she didn't notice Jack step forward__,__ taking the box with her eagles from Landry. He placed them in his pocket and removed a second more worn box from the other. He opened it to reveal a much older set of eagles, his eagles._

_Sam's eyes widened in surprise as her eyes sought his. Why was he doing this, she didn't deserve this. How could she after what she had done?_

_Seeing the look on her face__,__ Jack blocked her from the view of the company. "Landry is letting me do this because you are my wife. I've missed you." His voice was full of pain._

_Passing the box to Landry, Jack removed one of the eagles and pinned it to her shoulder and repeated the process with the other. As he bent over her his breath brushed her ear, "I still love you__,__ come home."_

_Panic filled her__,__ but it didn't show on her face__,__ but inwardly__,__ her brain was working over time as it spun out of control. She said her oath without her voice trembling but Sam thought it was a miracle. Jack announced her as Colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill and the assembled group saluted her or clapped._

_Landry dismissed the company and everyone milled around again. Some drifted up to the briefing room where the refreshments were. Jack kept trying to get her alone to talk to her, but she always had someone to talk to. She made sure of that._

_Finally__,__ she fled not to her lab; there were too many memories there of Jack, but to the large storage closet she had converted into her secret lab._

_Laughing at herself__,__ she sat alone in her small room shutting out the world, Jack and her memories._

* * *

Stepping from the tub, Sam was amazed at how stupid she had been. Jack had done everything that day but wave a sign in her face saying 'Come home; I forgive you.' In the end, he had found a way to get her to face her grief and move on with her life- their life.

Looking at the clock while she dressed, she realized it was time to check in with Jack and see if he knew what time to expect him. Picking up the phone, she called his cell.

The ringing of his phone woke Jack from his nap. Pulling the phone from his pocket, he answered without looking at the display, "Hello Beautiful. Did you miss me?" Daniel had programmed his phone to play some pop song whenever Sam called. If anyone asked him, he hated it, but the song really fit how he felt about Sam.

Her voice was soft and happy as it came over the line. "Of course. How close are you now?"

"Not sure, I was dreaming about you, when you woke me up. Let me find out and I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and moved to the cabin to ask the pilot how much longer to Colorado Springs.

Phoning Sam back, he told her it should only be another hour and he would be home. Also, he needed her to arrange for a car to pick him up. Sitting back in his seat, he pulled a cup of blue jello from his briefcase and while eating the treat, he thought of Sam.

* * *

_Sam was leaving the SGC, the planet, the galaxy and he was stuck here in this stupid meeting where old men argued about the same things over and over again._

_Getting to his feet__,__ he spoke, "As much fun as this is__,__ I have to excuse myself. My wife is leaving for Atlantis and I would like to say goodbye. So__,__ my votes are thus, no, no,no, yes, no and never in a million years. You can place them where you want to."_

_Turning around__,__ he ran from the room and called for his car from the stairs as he ran down the flights. On the way to Andrews__,__ he called for a direct plane to Colorado Springs. He didn't like to play the General card__,__ but he knew this could be the last time he saw Sam, ever. He had to catch her and make everything right before she left or they might never have the chance. He might lose her forever._

_Three hours later__,__ he had landed at the airbase close to Colorado Springs and got himself another car heading up the mountain. He called Daniel to find out her departure time and he was going to cut it close._

_He had the car drive as close as possible then he jumped out and ran through Cheyenne Mountain Complex. He reached the elevators and had to wait there__,__ wasting precious time. _

_Swiping his card for the Gateroom, Jack arrived just in time to see her vanish in the Asgard beam._

"_Samantha..." his voice was full of anguish._

_He dropped his head, she was gone and with her, possibly their last chance. Standing there he made a promise to himself that when she returned__,__ he would be there and make her see that it wasn't over and they need to try again. It hurt too much to live apart and he wanted her by his side._

_Standing there__,__ Jack looked at the empty space where she had been with unshed tears in his eyes. He could never remember how long he stood there before finally he turned, and headed back to his empty home__,__ left with only his happy memories._

* * *

Shaking off those unhappy thoughts, he looked up at that same house. It was no longer an empty shell, but it was now full of love and life. He and Sam had won in the end and now they had Nadia, their hope and joy.

He stepped from the car, amazed that he had made it this time. The front door opened and Sam stood silhouetted in the doorway. She hesitated for a moment and then launched herself into his arms. Catching her, he swung her around kissing her.

They were making a scene, but the neighbors were used to the O'Neills by now. Back on her feet, Sam took his hand and led him inside. "Come on, dinner's ready. Do you want to change while I serve it up?"

Nodding_,_ he headed down the hall, removing his tie as he went. Quickly, he shed the general's clothes and became Jack O'Neill, husband and father. The role he enjoyed much more.

The dining room table was set beautifully with candles. Looking around he asked, "Where's Nadia?"

"I hope you don't mind. I sent her to stay the night with Daniel. We haven't had much time together lately...." Sam trailed off now, unsure she had made the right choice.

Jack smiled and took her hand, "Sounds great. Is Vala helping him?"

Moving to her chair, Sam nodded, "Yes she was with him when they picked Nadia up."

"Good, when are those two going to wake up? It better not take them eight years. I want our kids to have some cousins to play with." Jack stood by Sam's chair and helped her sit before sitting himself.

Half way through dinner, he took her hand. "It's ten years today that we stood in the briefing room. We've come a long way since then and we have a long way to go yet. I love you so much. Thank you for loving me."

"What else could I do Jack, you are you. I have news for you. Remember the last time we were home, we talked about having another baby?" She looked at him and he nodded, "Well its going to happen in about seven and half months."

Jack choked on his bite, "Baby? You're pregnant?"

A smile lit her face, "Yes is that Okay?"

"Better than Okay." Standing, he took her hand and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly and dipping her just like he had done in the time loop. Only this time, there was no reset, they were together and they were happy.

Dinner lay forgotten on the table as they celebrated their life and love knowing more storms would appear on the horizon, they had each other to lean on. That meant that they could face anything and find the joy on the other side.

* * *

There it's all done, let me know if you liked it. Use that nifty new button and tell me what you think.


End file.
